Harry Potter and the Earth Gods
by rusty88
Summary: Life for Harry Potter has been turned completely upside down. Not only were his two best friends no longer his best friends, and his mentor was a manipulative bastard, his enemy gave him good advice. Powerful Harry, independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Earth Gods

**Chapter 1: Answers**

Harry Potter sat at home, _"ya, right some home this is" he thought_ watching the very large approaching storm. He was mad, not scratch that he was beyond mad. Life for Harry Potter has been turned completely upside down. Not only were his two best friends no longer his best friends, and his mentor was a manipulative bastard, his enemy gave him good advice.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hogwarts was done and out, all students were saying their goodbye's with hugs and kisses. Harry had just finished his 6th year, it was pretty uneventful for once, except for the vision, god the visions, they were getting worse by the day. Every time Voldemort tortured a servant he felt their pain, ohh...and when he killed it was like 5 times worse then crucio._

_He would wake up screaming in the night covered in blood, thank god for silencing wards, he was very adept at healing now so he would just heal the broken bones and cuts and fall back into a restless sleep. But a few days ago Voldemort started attacking during the day, and unfortunately during Charms Class. So there was the great Harry Potter on his side screaming on the floor crying, as students watch cuts seem to cover his body, blood poured from his skin, and sickening cracks were heard as his bones broke. Poor Professor Flitwick could do nothing but levitate the still shrieking boy to the hospital wing. And that was where he stayed atleast until the last day of school._

_Dumbledore came in a few times, just to remind him that he must at all times stay at the dursley's for his protection, the old man somehow extended the blood ward until Harry's 18th birthday, so back to the Dursley's he would go. He tried to protest, and for once in his life he heard Dumbledore yell,_

_"Harry I will do not care that you do not want to go back, you will do as your told" yelled Dumbledore, and with a swish of his robes, like something you would see Snape do, he was out the door._

_To say Harry was upset about the way Dumpledore runs his life was an understatement, and as he left the hospital wing all he wanted to do was complain to his friends. But when he found them they were anything but understanding._

_"Well Harry what can you expect he is just trying to keep you safe, all you ever do is get in trouble" stated Hermione in that know-it-all-voice._

_"Yeah, Potter" said Ron._

_"Why did you just call me Potter" questioned Harry._

_Ron looked like he was going to yell but Hermione stopped him with a hand to the shoulder._

_"Look Harry, it is just that we feel it is time to face that facts, me and Ron decided that we would like to live longer than 17 years old, so to be able to do that we have to stay away from you" said Hermione._

_"Yah, cause you are like a walking death trap, Potter, and I for one am not going to go down in history as the boy-who-lived-friend-that-died." said Ron._

_"You guys know that I would never knowingly put you in danger" said Harry with a look hurt on his face._

_"Ya Harry we know that, but we always seem to get hurt anyways, and soon we are going to end up dead" said Hermione._

_"Look Hermione I am sorry you feel that way but..."started Harry._

_"Look Potter we don't want to be your friend anymore, we only befriended you in the first place because you were famous, but now it is stupid for us to risk our lives for somebody we don't even bloody care about" screamed Ron._

_Harry could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes, and few trickled down his face as he watched his best friends of 6 years walk out on him when he needed them the most._

_Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder, and a soft voice spoke, "Do not show your emotions to the world, do not let them have that pleasure of knowing they hurt you, be strong, you are powerful beyond imagine Harry Potter, and you there will come a day when you will prove that there is more to you than the scar on your head."_

_And with that Harry mortal enemy of the past 6 years, Severus Snape removed his hand glided out of the room, yelling a bunch of first years as he left. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tears fell down the face of Harry Potter when the thought back on that memory.

_"They are right though" thought Harry, "I have almost succeeded in getting them killed every year. The first year was the stone, the second was the basilisk, the third was sirius and demontors, fourth year not much happened to them, fifth was the department of mysterious, and sixth year we were under attacks from death eaters all year. God I am a horrible friend, I am walking death trap."_

Harry Potter sat on his bed wallowing in self pity for the next hours, thinking of all the times he had done wrong.

He was in such deep concentration he didn't notice of the clock in his night stand turn to 12:00, or the fact that he was officially 18 years old, or the fact that he was surrounded by a bright white light.

-

If anybody would have walked into the little of room of which Harry Potter resided they would have seen quite a spectacle.

There on the bed was the savior of the world, the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter surrounded in a ball of light.

Just then Harry noticed a tingling sensation throughout his body, and it seemed to shake him from his trance.

"What is happening to me" yelled Harry as he noticed the light emanating from his body.

Just then he was looked out the window and seen the storm was centered right over the number 12 private drive. Thunderous booms shook the house, the cracks of lighting lit up all of Britain. Just then a giant bolt lighting crashed down from the sky straight through the open window of Harry's room and struck him.

Pain beyond imagine flooded Harry's senses soon it became too much and promptly passed out into a dream that would forever more change his life.

Harry awoke to a floating feeling, and as he looked around he noticed has floating and he was surrounded by clouds.

"What in the hell is going on" he yelled.

"Now I know that my son was not brought up to swear like that" said a voice with a chuckle.

Just then Harry turned around to see what voice had called him son, and there in amidst the clouds was his mother Lily Potter.

"Mum" harry cried.

"Yes sweetie it is me" she smiled back.

Harry ran no scratch that he floated into the embracing arms of his mother.

"I have missed you my son" she said as Harry cried into her.

"How is this possible" asked Harry as he drew back from his mother.

"I have brought you here because you have came into your full inheritance as you turned 18" said Lily.

"What do you mean" asked Harry, "What inheritance?"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you" asked Lily, a hint of agitation in her voice.

"No he has told me nothing" said Harry.

Harry watch as his mother uttered a few curse words under her breath and then spoke, "You are a god Harry, Your real name is Barak Alastair Evans, Barak meaning Flash of Lightning" pointing to the lighting mark on his head, "and Alastair meaning protector of mankind."

"What!"

"Didn't you ever wonder why the killing curse never affected you" asked Lily.

"Dumbledore told me it was because your love, he said because you sacrificed yourself, I lived, and this scar on my head was the results of me surviving."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever hear" screeched Lily, "You were born with that scar on your head, all gods are born with marking."

Lily picked up her right arm and bared her wrist with the marking of a flower. "You did not die because gods cannot be killed by a killing curse, and I did not die, I simply could no longer live on earth anymore because I was not born there, so this is my home, but since you were born on earth, that is where you must live."

"What about my dad" asked Harry.

"James is here, but he is busy with the council so he could not come to meet you, but he did tell me that he will see you soon."

"Now onto what I must tell you before you return since Dumbledore obviously did not" spoke Lily. "One you are a god, so when you wake up you will not look the scrawny boy you once were, two you will be more powerful beyond imagine but be careful they take some time to get used to. Three once you return home go to gringotts the goblins will help you with money, and four there is only one person who is an earth god like you and that is Severus Snape, find him, and he will help you with your journey."

Just then a loud crack sounded echoed thought the air.

"That is the council they need me back, so for now I must leave you my son" spoke Lily.

The clouds started to fade around them, "I love you" whispered Lily as she faded away.

" I love you too" screamed Harry as he awoke on his bed sweating.

"_God what a crazy dream" thought Harry._

As he got up out of bed, he greeted Hedwig and went to take a shower before the durseley's woke up.

He entered the bathroom and began taking off his cloths, he reached up to take of his glasses but then noticed they weren't there.

"_What the hell" thought Harry._

And that is when he finally looked at himself in the mirror, "Holy shite" gaped Harry.

There in the mirror was no longer the scrawny 5'7 150 pound weakling boy, now stood a man. He had to be 6'3 atleast, his usually messy black hair was now cut short into spikes with white and gold tips. His body was amazing and that was an understatement, he was toned and muscled all over, his once white skinned body was now tan and a light bronze. Harry turned around to look at his back and there etched in his skin was a tattoo of giant wings spreading over his shoulder blades. He sat there and stared at his new features, and then he noticed his eyes, there were bright emerald green as always, but they were different at the same, because this time they seemed to giving off power.

That dream must have been real, I am really a god.

"_If I am a god then I will act as one, I will no longer sit around as my loved ones die, I will no longer be manipulated to others pleasures, I will stand up for the weak, and most of all myself" thought Harry._

"_Watch out world because today, Harry James Potter died, and now lives Barak Alastair Evans_"

"Well I think I could get used to this" said Barak aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Earth Gods

Chapter 2

Barak walked slowly back to his room wrapped in nothing but a towel, as he passed Dudley's room he made sure to slow down to flaunt his now perfect body. Stealing a quick glance into the room he saw Dudley with mouth agape, with a laugh Barak continued down the hall.

Entering his room he instantly prepared a letter to Gringots.

_Griphook,_

_I know you must be surprised that I am contacting you since I have not seen you in years. But you are the only Goblin I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss some subject that I cannot discuss in this letter. If you could please give me a time of which would be suitable to discuss such subjects I would be greatly appreciative._

_Harry Potter_

Barak struggled with the signature but wrote it down anyways. Tying the letter to Hedwig's leg he sent her off and waited for a reply from Griphook.

He got dressed into his clothes and then conjured up a mirror infront of him, _"This will do no good" thought Barak. _The cloths did nothing for Barak, there baggy, and the pants only came to his shins.

"We will just have to fix this" said Barak pulling out his wand and transfiguring his cloths into a pair of black slacks, and a tight fitting black polo shirt with a couple white colored designs on it. To put it simple he looked good. His black outfit reminded him a lot of Snape.

"Ohh hell I forgot to write Snape" yelled Barak.

Scrapping together some more parchment Barak began to write.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know what you are thinking Professor, "Why is potter writing me!" Well I need to request a meeting with you if you are available today. It is urgent that I speak with you sir, there are a few things that have come to my attention recently and I was given the information that you were the only person I could talk to. Please sir I really must speak with you._

_Harry Potter_

Once again he struggled at his name, "Ohh…bloody hell I already sent out Hedwig , now what am I supposed to do" said Barak.

Mentally cursing his stupidity he went to the window to think of his predicament.

Just then he saw some rustling in the hedges in the back yard. "Ahh….an Order member babysitting me perhaps" said Barak.

"Maybe my problem just fixed itself" thought Barak as he made his way to the back yard to have a conversation with the order member outside.

Making his way outside he decided not even to wait, "So what order member did Dumbledore assign to babysit me all day long" said Barak at the bush.

There was a few rustling of the bushes and sure enough out walked a young pink haired woman, "Wothcer Harry."

Barak just smirked at the woman.

Tonks smiled seemed to disappear and turned into what would resemble a fish, as she finally noticed the change in Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry what have you done to yourself" squeaked Tonks .

"Just a few changes, you like" asked Barak still smirking.

"Like! I love it, you look like a male model" said Tonks as she walked around Harry to get a 360 degree view.

"Well I am here to please," smirked Harry.

"Watch what you promise me Harry, for I might just take you up on that promise of pleasure" teased Tonks.

A small blush found its way onto Harry's cheek, "Ahh..Well at least I know that you are Harry James Potter, because I could always get him to blush."

"Well if you wouldn't drop such sexual innuendos when conversing with me, I wouldn't blush so much" said the still blushing Barak.

"I can't help it if I have a dirty mind" smirked Tonks who seemed to taking some kind of pleasure of watching Harry squirm.

The blush finally left Barak's cheeks.

"Tonks I need a favor from you" said Barak, "Is there and order meeting today?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, in a half hour actually" said Tonks, "I was just getting ready to leave in a few minutes, what do you need Harry?"

"Nothing to big really" said Barak, "I just need you to deliver this letter to Professor Snape" taking out the letter and handing it to her.

Tonks gave him a questioning look, but Barak just waved his hand, "All will be explained in a few days, just please give it to him."

Tonks seemed to accept this answer and placed the letter in her pocket.

Just then Hedwig appeared and landed on Barak's shoulder.

He gave her a soft pet and removed the letter from her leg and placing it in her pocket. And with a soft nip to Barak's ear she flew off.

"Well I best be off Harry, ohh…Harry and if you could do me a favor not let Dumbledore know that you found me that would be great" she winked at Barak and then apparatted out.

Once Barak found himself alone he opened the letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_To say that I was surprised to receive a letter from you is an understatement. We goblins have always had a business relationship with wizards, and never in my years has a wizard ever remembered my name. And for that Mr. Potter we at the Bank would like you to come down to Gringott's at 5 o'clock. And enclosed is a Portkey for you as well, it will portkey you directly outside Gringott's. And if this meeting is what I think it is about, make sure you dress up for the occasion, show the people and the goblin's here you a person of importance are not to be messed with. _

_Griphook_

Barak laughed at the last part, so I am supposed to dress up and act the part. "I could do that" he said aloud.

He quickly checked his watch and noticed he had 20 minutes to be at the bank and ran up stairs to prepare.

Running up stairs to his room, "Well let's see what I can really do with these powers" said Barak placing his wand on the bed.

With a wave his hand he transfigured his outfit into a black cloak, and then with another flick of his hand he transfigured his coat in his closet into a full body coat with cape and hood. He then transfigured his shoes into boots. Barak put his outfit on and the placed a charm on his cape to billow behind, _"I bet that is how Snape does it" smirked Barak, _and then placed a charm on his hood so no one can look at his face except his powerful green eyes.

To say that he looked menacing and powerful was a major understatement.

Placing his wand in his wand holster on his belt he then took the Portkey out of his pocket.

"No matter how menacing I look, if I fall after this portkey I will never live it down" said Barak to himself.


End file.
